Hacked Sonic
Entrance Back 2 the Future Sonic is dropped off at the battlefield by the DeLorean as it drives by. Special Attacks Neutral Special - The Naked Hedgehog Sonic equips a siren that can shoot bullets in any direction chosen for 8 seconds, and the rest of your specials are disabled for the time this is on. Any assist characters/human traps with a 3-Sonic radius will be repelled in alarm by your siren. Press A and B to unequip it, which results in you having to wait 5 seconds before you can put it back on. Strong enough attacks can knock the siren off your head, resulting in it becoming a shooting item with as much ammo as the Super Scope. Side Special - Flicky Turncoat DX Sonic summons a Flicky which will fly to the opponent and cause harm like a standard projectile. Though opponents can hit them to make them fall down and become throwable items. You can also hit your own Flickies to make them fly faster. Sometimes you get bunnies, which hop along pretty slowly but have a stronger impact, and can meteor-smash opponents during the summoning fall. Up Special - Ring Ride Sonic gets out a ring monitor and breaks it with his skull. He then sinks into the ground and springs upward. In the air, this just makes you boost upward after the whole head-breaking-the-monitor thing. Press B before the frames where Sonic hits the monitor against his face and you'll throw it. If it hits an opponent, it heals 10%, but at the cost of the opponent's land speed and jump height as well as damage dealt by attacks for 9 seconds. To end it early, just run around and the weight pours off. If it misses, there's a 1/10 chance it'll heal Sonic 10%. Down Special - & Someone Else Sonic is swapped out for another character who has a set of smash attacks 40 HP and either last for 10 seconds or 3 uses. Of course if they die, you have to wait 9 seconds to summon another. Here are the characters you can access: Amy Rose Amy's smashes mainly involve the use of her hammer whose smashes do great damage and leave behind hearts that also hurt opponents. The hammer itself is a sweetspot, so make sure you nail opponents with it. Silver the Hedgehog Silver uses his psychokinses to send shockwaves that act as command grabs for the opponents. They are shot in front of Sonic so that those up front can be dealt with easily. You are able to button mash out of the grip. Note: The down smash doesn't grab two opponents as it's more likely to snag the first opponent or the one with more damage. Metal Sonic Metal's smashes involve charging towards opponents. While he has the best reach, he lacks in the damage department, only being able to pop opponents up, but it is useful for combo purposes. He can also be used to grab items from a distance. Final Smash - An Ordinary Hack The screen goes static and suddenly the world is red with damage done by opponents goes to themselves sans knockback, Lawl food doing the opposite of healing you, attacks hurting yourself, and Sonic himself gone. After a bit, Sonic.exe glides in for the kill. Try not to get hit by him, otherwise you'll take 100%. However, you can survive his peril by either outrunning him (when the drowning jingle that plays ends, you'll have survived) or finding a static monitor, then breaking it to free yourself from the dark world. KO Sounds 1. "Uwaa!" 2. "Goodnight!" Star: "Mmm, whatcha say...mmm, that you've only been well..." Screen: *hit sfx* Taunts Up: *maniacal laughter* (Warning: Damage ratio increases to ludicrous amounts, so don't get hit) Sd: *becomes his American counterpart* (in AoSTH Sonic's voice) "That's no good." Dn: "Being a role model is overrated. I'd much rather be...hilariously edgy." Victory Options 1. *charges up offscreen and dashes forth for a victory ru--dies* *text at the bottom right: U MAD BRO?!* 2. NASH Takes Action! 3. *snaps his fingers, somehow purchasing Madonna, of course leading to surprise* 4. (winning as Amy) Amy: *giggles; heart appears over her head* 5. (winning as Silver) Silver: *floats alongside Scourge wagging his finger and Sonia giving a peace sign* 6. (winning as Yeth) Good For You 7. (winning as Metal Sonic) Metal Sonic: *stares at the screen, arms crossed, then wags his finger after a few* Failure/Clap: XL Playstyle Origin As we all know, the classic Sonic platformers are mainly based on maintaining momentum throughout the course of an act, and the ROM hacks usually provide Sonic with some extra tools to get around the levels, be they standard or unorthodox. Therefore, Hacked Sonic is mainly regarded as a Rushdown character, operating best up close, but can still turn the tables with his specials. Standard Attacks *Jab - EraZoR Bullet *Dash Attack - Super Peel-Out **Peel Out S-Air - Radical Spin Kick **Peel Out U-Air - **Peel Out D-Air - Smash Attacks *Sd - CrazySonic *Up - Flame Shoryuken *Dn - MBV Tilt Attacks *Sd - Bro's Fire *Up - OMG Red Ring *Dn - Scorching Spin Dash Aerials *N-Air - Insta-Shield *F-Air - Air Dash *B-Air - Boom Kick *U-Air - Chaos Toaster *D-Air - Lead Rings Throws *Grab - Big's Fishing Derby *Pummel - Knife of Rage *Forward - *Back - Star Light Bomb *Up - *Down - Sanic Misc. *Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - Lawl Food Egg on Toast Pawlette Swaps *Gotta Go Fast *Unlike Knuckles I don't flex my muscles (based on redhotsonic) *Dark Reign (based on Ashura the Glitch) *2010 Hogwarts Obamacare (based on the bootleg Sonic from that one backpack as well as Sonic's light blue in Sonic Mania) *Feelin' Good! (based on Feel the Rabbit) *Ogilvie's Early Years (based on Sonic as he appeared in the origin comic by Archie Comics) *Nothin' Personnel, Hejheg (based on Coldsteel the Hedgeheg and Pana der Hejhog) *Wrath of KEGA (based on pseudo-OC Nazo) *Miau! (based on Pantufa the Cat) *I AM GOD (based on Sonic.exe) *It's no use! (based on Quik & Silva from The Adventures of Quik & Silva, which is technically Sonic's first home video game appearance) *Zap to the Extreme! (based on Sonichu) Reason for Division Most Sonic hacks have some sort of alteration of a Sonic game, usually in the form of memetics (see VAdaPEGA's ROM hacks). Trivia *As a big reference to Sonic 1 Boomed, Sonic spouts voice clips from Rise of Lyric throughout his moves in the voice of Roger Craig Smith. *The release of Hacked Sonic's moveset coincides with the releases of movesets for Dynamite Headdy of Lawl Liquid Crystal and Melies Moon of Throw Some Lawl Back at 'Em as well as Toon Waluigi's victory in the Lawl Nova Classic Tourney, and as of its 1-year anniversary, it coincides with the release of Animation's moveset in Lawl Soul as well as Tamatoa's moveset in Lawl Dreams in its second anniversary. Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Poops Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:ROM Hacks Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Nonhuman Category:Hero Category:Starting Gun Era Category:Rushdown Category:Good Source